


man, we want it all

by the_eighth_sin



Series: sinbin fills [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Come Eating, Humiliation, M/M, Rimming, Teasing, dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:31:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_eighth_sin/pseuds/the_eighth_sin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Huh.” Jamie says, consideringly, and Tyler is confused right up until he says, “You want to get your hands on a real ass?” Tyler blushes, twisting away and yanking on his briefs shakily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	man, we want it all

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another kink meme fill. 
> 
> How was I supposed to resist Jordie's ass though?
> 
> [](http://thesinbin.dreamwidth.org/3790.html?thread=4364494#cmt4364494)

The towel hits him square in the thigh, at the crease where his leg meets his ass and he flinches away, hand coming up to rub at the welt. 

“Motherfucker!” Tyler shouts, whirling around to see who did it, uncaring of the fact that he's naked and still wet from the shower.

Jamie is standing right behind him, towel in hand, with a smirk on his face. 

“Everybody thinks you're so sweet.” Tyler says to him, “But actually you're a vindictive fuck.” Jamie laughs and then a chorus of mocking ooh’s goes up around the locker room. 

“Word of the day Segs?” Oduya calls and Tyler gives him the finger without looking. 

“Just trying to beef up your ass a bit Ty. Skipping out your squats eh?” Jamie’s teasing always has a bite to it, and he knows Tyler's more than a little insecure about the fact that his ass is not the kind you usually see in locker rooms around the NHL. It's bad genes, that's why he hasn't got a hockey butt. “Need some tips from Jordie here?” Jamie asks laughingly and Tyler looks over just in time to watch Jordie drop his towel and flex his ass obviously. 

So Tyler’s mouth waters a little while his stomach pangs with jealousy. It's not the first time for either of those things. 

Tyler doesn't keep if Jamie sees him looking or what, but when he manages to look away from the sense muscle of Jordie’s thighs and ass, Jamie is looking at him intently, and the locker room is quiet. 

“Huh.” Jamie says, consideringly, and Tyler is confused right up until he says, “You want to get your hands on a real ass?” Tyler blushes, twisting away and yanking on his briefs shakily. 

“Shut up.” He manages, and then Jamie is behind him, the heat of his body against Tyler, mouth by Tyler’s ear. 

“You don't tell me to shut up Segs. Answer the question.” It's silent, Tyler is pretty sure he could hear a pin drop right now, and he twists his hands in his shirt nervously.

His mouth is dry and his voice is croaky when he forces out a yes. Jamie laughs and it breaks the tension, a couple of the guys joining in. 

“Jor, come over here.” Jamie says, raising his voice again and Tyler shrinks away from him. 

“Come on Jamie, leave it.” He whines and Jamie laughs again, delighted, then Jordie is there too, both of the Benn’s boxing him in by his stall and Tyler doesn't dare look up from his hands. 

“I think you should touch him, make sure you know what a real ass feels like since you don't have one to compare.” Fuck. Tyler shudders, blush spreading across his cheeks. 

He doesn't know if Jamie is joking and he isn't going to do anything until he knows for sure. He must wait too long because Jordie’s hand appears in his periphery, freckled and big. Jordie is bigger than Tyler everywhere. 

He grabs Tyler’s left wrist, squeezing it tightly and dragging his hand over and behind his body. Tyler has to look then, turns slightly as his gaze goes up and up until he meets Jordie’s steady gaze. 

He's naked still, hair wet and dripping rivulets of water down his chest and Tyler’s fingers itch with the need to touch, to follow those trails along his collarbones and down over his chest to his stomach. Instead, Jordie keeps tugging until he has to turn fully towards him, Jamie moving too so that he's sandwiched between them, Jamie at his back, Jordie at his front. 

Slowly Jordie tugs until Tyler’s left arm is wrapped around his waist, his hand hovering bare millimeters from Jordie’s skin. 

“Go on,” Jamie says, quiet and husky in his ear. “You can grab him.” He’s like a little devil on Tyler’s shoulder, urging him on. Tyler wants to touch.

His breath is coming fast and there's sweat beading on his forehead, palms damp. That all goes away once Tyler makes contact, grabbing and squeezing at Jordie’s ass with one hand, his other coming up to grab at Jordie’s hip, hold him still and steady. Tyler doesn't know how long they stand there like that, Jamie’s breath hot on his neck as he murmurs in his ear, egging him on.

His other hand creeps around until Tyler is standing there with both hands on Jordie’s ass, pressed up against him so he can feel when Jordie start to chub up against his hip. He sets his mouth against Jordie’s shoulder absentmindedly, brushing his lips from side to side until they feel hyper sensitive from the repetitive motion. 

“You wanna do more than touch Ty?” Jamie asks and Tyler whines, shuddering. He wants to do everything but it's fucking embarrassing too. This is only happening because Jamie likes to tease him. 

Tyler nods anyway. 

“You gonna get your mouth on him? Appreciate what you don't have?” Jamie’s tone is light but fuck if Tyler’s knees don't go a little weak at the idea of it. He's still holding Jordie’s ass, kneading it in his hands, naked in the locker room with half the team watching him. 

Fuck, half the team is watching. He looks away from Jordie for the first time and glances around, sees Val and Oduya, Sharpy and Hemsky and Rous, Janny and a bunch of the other guys sitting around half watching them. 

“You should get on your knees.” Jamie says, dropping a towel, the towel, onto the floor and Tyler folds like a house of cards until he’s kneeling on it, face to face with Jordie’s dick. He leans his forehead against Jordie’s hip, inhaling quietly. He smells like soap and Tyler wants to touch him, get his mouth on Jordie’s dick until the soap smell disappears and all Tyler can taste and smell is Jordie. 

Jamie’s voice seems to come from afar. 

“Hey, turn around big bro. Give Tyler what he wants.” Tyler’s hands clench into fists on his lap as Jordie finally finally turns away, leaning forward to brace himself on Tyler’s stall.

“There you go Ty.” Jamie says, voice ringing loudly, and Tyler moans, looking at Jordie’s ass spread out in front of him. He's so much thicker than Tyler is, than Tyler has ever been, thighs big and pale and smooth. He has a dark tan line, but his ass is still freckled lightly and Tyler breathes in and out slowly before he reaches up to spread Jordie’s cheeks. He gives himself another second just to look before he leans forwards and touches his mouth to Jordie’s hole. Jamie moves in the corner of Tyler’s vision and sits down at Tyler’s stall, not even a foot away from where Jordie is leaning. 

Tyler kisses Jordie’s ass, then licks a wet stripe across his hole, keeps licking until Jordie’s skin is wet and then he starts to press inside. Everything narrows down to his mouth of Jordie’s skin, his hands on Jordie’s ass cheeks, holding him open and squeezing absentmindedly. 

Tyler loves doing this, loves eating out girls and guys, loves the intimacy of it. But there's something about this, about it being Jordie, about it being something more than sex, that makes it so good. Tyler is hard and already aching to touch himself but he's too busy working his tongue inside Jordie, licking and sucking at his rim until the muscle starts to give. 

Tyler kneels there until his jaw starts to hurt, tongue numb and sore and Jordie’s hole open and soft as he mouths at it, tongue fucking in as deeply as he can, face pressed up into Jordie’s cheeks. He has so much ass Tyler feels like he's drowning in it. 

Jordie isn't touching himself, it feels like he's waiting for something but Tyler doesn't know what until Jamie says, 

“Alright Jor, you think he's had enough? You can jerk off if you want.” Jordie makes this noise, a shuddering exhale of relief and Tyler feels the moment he touches his dick, ass clenching down around Tyler’s tongue and forcing him out for a second. Tyler takes it in stride, waiting for Jordie to relax again before he finds a rhythm, licking in and pulling away, sucking at Jordie’s rim, eating at him until Jordie shouts and comes. He keeps going, desperate suddenly for this now to be over. Jordie pushes him away roughly, breath shallow. 

Tyler lets go of his ass with a sad noise and Jamie laughs. Tyler’s lips are sore, his jaw and neck aching and then Jordie collapses to sit, hand wet with come and he gestures Tyler forward, offers him his hand. 

Tyelr looks to Jamie. 

“Go on, you want it.” Tyler’s face is red but he shuffles closer and cleans Jordie’s hand, licking up his come. When he pulls away again Jamie has his pants open, dick out and he grabs hold of Tyler’s hair, pulls him close. 

“You just sit there and look pretty. I'll have to come on your face since your ass doesn't even come close.” Tyler could cry, still hasn't touched himself. Jamie pulls hard at his hair, pants out, “Open your mouth, fuck.” and then comes on Tyler’s face, moving until he can get the head of his dick against Tyler’s lips and finish there, the last few sluggish pulses slipping down Tyler’s chin. 

“Don't swallow.” Jamie says, winded and then nudges him away. When Tyler looks around, three other guys are standing within a couple of paces. They don't say anything, press closer until Tyler is surrounded. They're all jerking off, different rhythms but Tyler doesn't care, he just wants. Wants them to finish, wants them to come all over him, wants Jamie to tell him to jerk off so he can come too. 

“Show them your ass Ty.” Jamie says, voice rough and Tyler groans. “Bend over and show them what you haven't got. They should know why your face is better.” Tyler feels sick and embarrassed but he does as he's told, bending at the waist, careful not to get come on the floor. 

“Get your briefs out of the way Ty.” Jamie says, tutting disapprovingly and Tyler’s chest is tight as he reaches back, pulling down his underwear until it's around his thighs. There's laughter from above him, chirps flying back and forth and then Val pulls him upright again, pushes his dick into Tyler’s slack mouth and comes. A second later Janny takes his place. 

“It's okay,” he says, panting, “You can't have everything.” He laughs and comes, pulling back so it hits Tyler’s cheeks and chin, a little on his neck. 

Tyler’s eyes slip shut, so he doesn't know who comes on him next, the feeling of being used wells up in him until he feels like he’ll explode. It's over as suddenly as it started, volume of the room upping until it sounds like it always does and still Tyler sits there, covered in come with his aching jaw and his dripping dick, underwear tight around his thighs. 

“You should go wash that off.” Jamie says quietly and Tyler blinks open his eyes carefully. 

“Can I, can I come?” He asks, and it comes out slurred, words sliding together. Jamie shrugs. 

“I guess.” He says, nonchalant, and gets to his feet, pulling Jordie up too, giving him a little shove towards his own stall. 

Tyler watches them go and doesn't know what to do, stares at the spot Jordie just vacated and touches himself, fisting his dick, sliding his palm across the head, wet with pre-come. It barely takes a dozen passes like that before he comes but it doesn't feel good, doesn't feel fulfilling. 

Tyler feels empty and he struggles to his feet. He picks up the towel, the towel that started it all, and heads back to the showers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hugs and kisses to Twitter for giving me ideas and inspiration in the form of Jordie's everything. 
> 
> [I'm @the_eighth_sin on Twitter ](http://www.twitter.com/the_eighth_sin), [and here on Tumblr ](http://www.drinkingzaynsgatorade.tumblr.com)


End file.
